Rampart Barozorog
Earth |ailments = |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Rampart Barozorog (バロゾログ亜種, Barozorogu Ashu) are a Subspecies of Barozorog. Physiology Rampart Barozorog has thick, brick red skin. Its right arm is shaped differently from that of Barozorog; whereas Barozorog just have large right arms, the right arm of Rampart Barozorog is much broader and somewhat flattened. The forearm sports a splayed, webbed structure that partially resembles a baseball glove, with a five-clawed hand visible on the underside. The entire limb is covered in dark gray armored plates and short spikes. The left limb, as expected, appears to be normal, and it also has muscular pillar-like legs. Abilities Rampart Barozorog use their armored arms to shield their head and most of their body from damage. Like Barozorog, they have a powerful charge attack used to trample enemies. However, they no longer grab their target, and simply just ram them. The right arm can be also be used as a weapon to smack around Hunters. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Fanged Giant *Suborder: Large Arm *Superfamily: Shield Arm *Family: Barozorog Rampart Barozorog is a closely-related Subspecies of Barozorog. Habitat Range Rampart Barozorog are very widespread creatures. They inhabit temperate and tropical areas such as the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Ancestral Steppe to extremely cold environments such as the Frozen Seaway and Arctic Ridge. They are also known to inhabit deserts and volcanoes such as the Tropical Savanna and Ruinous Mountain, respectively. Ecological Niche Rampart Barozorog are omnivores, and as such they have a very broad diet. They prey on smaller creatures such as Aptonoth and Bullfango, and often eat fruits and berries. They obtain said fruits and berries by charging trees, making them fall so the Bypaldian can eat them. They live alongside other predators such as Barozorog, Quadepos, Tautogoth, Nagrizoth, and so on. Biological Adaptations These Bypaldians' most noticeable trait is their hypertrophied right arms. The reason for their oversized limbs is unknown, but the arm is used to protect itself. It is covered in thick skin, armored plating, and small but sharp spikes. This arm is capable of withstanding a Rathalos's fireball with little to no damage. While the right arm is used for offense and defense, the smaller left arm is used for grabbing food such as fruits and berries. Like Barozorog, Rampart Barozorog are sexually dimorphic. The enlarged right arms are only present in males. Behavior Rampart Barozorog spend most of their time wandering around their territories in search of food and intruders. Once they spot a potential prey item or an intruder, it will bellow and charge at its target. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Turf Wars In the Wildspire Waste *Vs. Barozorog (winner is random) *Vs. Rathian (winner is Rampart Barozorog) *Vs. Quadepos (winner is Rampart Barozorog) In the Elder's Recess *Vs. Lavasioth (winner is Rampart Barozorog) *Vs. Uragaan (winner is Rampart Barozorog) Etymology The prefix Rampart refers to the walls of a castle or walled city, a fitting prefix for a monster with an arm that's akin to a wall. Notes *Rampart Barozorog's head, chest, and right arm can be wounded. The right arm can be broken twice. *When low on stamina, Rampart Barozorog will drool and trip when it charges. *In rage mode, Rampart Barozorog will huff smoke. *Rampart Barozorog's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310